


Lets Go Ride A Bike

by thedorkmisha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, SPN - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedorkmisha/pseuds/thedorkmisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to teach Castiel how to ride a bike</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lets Go Ride A Bike

"Dean what is this?" Cas asked in his low and familiar tone, appearing behind Dean.

"Just in time, Cas" Dean said without turning around. Too intensely focused on putting on the last remaining parts on the homemade bike.

"Well, you called me and told me it was important." Cas’ tone became slightly annoyed, figuring out it wasn’t the emergency he thought it was.

"Remember that time where your head was all… Messed up and stuff?" Dean asked, still holding on to the greasy wrench while he made the crazy motion by his temple.

"What does that have to do with anything Dean?" Cas asked, but Dean continued on, wiping his greasy hands on a rag.

He spun around to face Cas “Well you may or may not remember you told me you didn’t know how to ride a bike.” Throwing the rag down Dean stood up to just over Cas’ height. “So i’m going to teach you.” Dean stepped a foot to the side, revealing to Cas his own makeshift bike Dean spent most of the day working on.

“Dean I have to fix heaven. I don’t have time-”

“Come on, Cas. I’ve wanted to teach you for a while, but now that we’re a.. you know-”

“A romantic couple.” Cas finished as Dean let out a half smile.

“Yeah that. I thought now would be a good time.” Dean waited for an answer before carrying on, “Cas please. I spent all day working on this.” Dean gestured to the bike.

“Did you steal the parts, Dean?” Cas turned his head, demanding to know how the hell Dean could’ve ever gotten some of the parts.

“No.” Dean defended himself, Cas just squinted at him head still tilted. “Ok not all of them.” Dean admitted and Cas rolled his eyes in disapproval, but walked over and inspected the bike anyways. As Cas debated in his mind whether he should agree or not Dean made one final coax, “It’ll be fun.”

Cas nodded and agreed to do it, causing Dean to smile in excitement, “Alright then, so why don’t you zap this thing outside the bunker and ill meet you outside.”

"Dean my grace is still fading. I can’t use my powers when it isn’t necessary. I can’t even heal myself." Castiel looked down at his toes, imagining how totally useless he must seem to Dean, until he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Cas. You’re not useless. We’ll just carry it up the steps, ok?" Cas nodded and Dean gave him a kiss on the cheek and squeezed his shoulder before walking over to one side of the bike. "Come on, Cas. You grab the other side." Dean bent down to pick up one side of the bike.

Of course dean could carry the bike on his own, for god sakes he could carry it with one hand. But the way Cas looked when he thought he was needed for it, Dean couldn’t do anything but need help.

Castiel walked to the other side and lifted the back wheel up, walking slowly up the steps of the bunker while Dean walked backwards up them in front of him.

As they got the bike out onto the asphalt Dean signaled for Cas to set his end of the bike down.

"You ready?" Dean asked and Cas nodded. "Alright get on and put your feet on the pedals.

Cas did as Dean said, nervous that he wouldn’t have anything as balance. But he felt better as Dean held him up with one hand on his upper arm and the other on his hand, which was gripped tightly against the handle bar.

"Ok just relax, Cas. So all you have to do is pedal ok?" Dean started to wiggle the handle bars slightly back and forth, "Use this to steer." Cas nodded. "So i’ll give you a help with starting out. But then im going to let go and you’ll keep going. Ok im going to count to three and you’ll start pedaling."

Cas let out a deep, worried sigh, “Ok i’m ready, Dean.”

"Ok, 1… 2… 3…" Castiel started pedaling and Dean held him up as he ran with him. 

A few seconds later Dean let go and watched as Cas quickly lost balance with the handle bars and started going with one foot hopping up and down on the ground, quickly falling over with the bike on top of him.

Dean ran over, smiling at how human that was of Cas. “You ok, Cas?” Dean asked, running his eyes over Cas’ body to assess any damage.

"I’m fine, Dean." Cas looked down at his hands to wipe of the small rocks to see that there weren’t any cuts.

Cas got up and picked the bike up with him, spinning it around in the other direction, “Lets try again.”

Time after time Dean would put his hands in the same position and run with Cas and time after time Cas would fall and scrape himself more and more. When it got to the point Dean say blood on his hands and knees he tried to get Cas to come out and try another time, but Castiel insisted on learning now.

Dean helped Cas up and then picked the bike up after him, he looked at Cas who was now more determined than ever to make this work. He got back up on the uncomfortable bike seat and gripped the handle bars as hard as he could without irritating his cuts. He looked down at his knees as Dean put his hands on his body, the blood was starting to some through his pants. 

"Cas, please just come out another time if this one doesn’t work." Dean asked worriedly, "You’re practically a human in this situation, don’t hurt yourself over a stupid bike."

"Dean, i’m not going in until I get this right. Now count to three."

Dean sighed and began counting to three. As soon as the first syllable of 3 came out of his mouth Castiel took off. Dean was trying to run to catch the wobbling bike but quickly realized that he wasn’t doing it with any help.

Dean stood back and watched with a smile on his face as he saw Castiel struggle with the turn and went off the road, getting off the bike.

"Cas! You did it!" Dean came running up to Cas as he propped the bike by the bunker door. 

Cas turned around to see Dean only for a second before he wrapped his arms around his angel and kissed him on the forehead. 

"Cas you did an awesome job." Dean took his arms away from Cas, not wanting to hurt his cuts.

Dean lead Cas inside, the pain in his knees getting worse and worse every step they took. He helped Cas sit on one of the chairs in the library and ran to get a first aid kit he expected Sam to keep in his room, which he did. He ran back over to Cas and started slowley rolling up his pants.

As Dean cleaned and bandaged Cas’ wounds the best he could Cas watched him silently. He only spoke when he started wrapping his second hand, “Dean.”

"Yeah Cas?"

"I love you."

Dean stopped wrapping the bandage to look up at Cas, wondering if the first time they will ever say they love each other will be today or whether he was just imagining it. But the face Cas gave him told him he wasn’t imagining it. This was it. Something so common to everyone as riding a bike is so precious to Cas he would realize then that he loved Dean, and he was ready to admit it.

"I love you too, Cas."


End file.
